Meeting the Schitzo?
by EriksTooSexy
Summary: It was an ordinary Friday, at least it started out that way. The hold-up,the schitzo, the beginning of the story


AN: Hello PEOPLE! This fic is co-authored by ILFIRIN912 so go read her stories

Disclaimer- do u think we own Pirates? so why do we have to do this? Well for those people who think we do and then SHUT US DOWN for it, this is FOR YOU. WE DON'T and you need SERIOUS THERAPY! evil laughter in the background Any-Whoo.. Onto the story and have a nice day.

Ilfirin912- my Oc is Kristen, which is me

Xoolilbrittany- And my character is Brittany also myself

ILFIRIN912 IS MY VERY GOOD FRIEND SO NICE COMMENTS PLEASE

Now that we have effectively bored you with all of this disclaimer, author's note, and character identification crap, shall we proceed with the story? snickers because of use of big words

Chapter 1

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Diddle-lee-dee. There they are standing in the road-"

"Two three FOUR!" Brittany finished.

"Ohhh myyy gawdd ..UMM NO YOU DIDN'T" Kristen said, in a mock-hooker voice.

"Don't get all ghetto on my ass, surfer girl" Brittany laughed.

Brittany and Kristen always had fun together, but in the weirdest ways.

They were on their way to Friday Night Youth Group, A stupid ritual their parents forced them to go so that they didn't go all psyco like normal teens, like with drugs and all that fun crap. As if they were going to go shoot heroine. PLEASE. It was a normal summer evening, humid, the sun was still kinda out. They were taking their time, enjoying the warm, when they got thirsty.

"It's hot and I want to get a drink, let's stop at that store" Brittany said.

"We have only been walking like, 5 minutes. You can't seriously be thirsty already." Kristen sighed.

"Well I am and the store's right there"

"Whatever, let's go fast I think we're already late"

They walked into the store, and they walked over to the freezer section. Brittany got out an Iced Tea and they walked up to the cash register.

"Hey, look over there.. It's some schitzo in a pirate costume.."

"Aha.. Some people really need mental help ah-" Said Kristin.

Their laughter was interrupted by the cashier.

"That will be 3.50" Said the cashier.

"Holy crap, for a freaking Iced Tea.. It better be pretty damn good" Brittany mumbled as she got out her wallet from her back pocket.

"You keep your wallet in your back pocket? Guys do tha-"

Kristen got interrupted by the gun shot coming from the entrance of the small drug store.

"Yo, hands up and put the money in the bag" This fake ghetto person said.

The only people in the store were Kristen, Brittany, the cashier, and an odd looking person, who looked like a schitzo, like one of his 'multiple personalities' was a pirate. Suddenly, out of no where Brittany and Kristen felt hands on their shoulders, and when they went to yell, the hands on their shoulders went to their mouths, as the mysterious person sneaked them away. When they realized the man was going to help them, they quietly walked out on their own. They still haven't seen the man yet, so they didnt know it was the schitzo guy, or else they would have ran away from him.

They got to the car, and the girls turned around, and were in shock that it was the schitzo, while they were standing, some what in shock, the man pushed them into the car and locked the door and he started going.

Kristen starts panicking, "Oh GREAT! First we're in a goddamn robbery then were saved by a schitzo who could be a serial rapist. Life is just so damn dandy isnt it?"

"Im not a serial rapist." The schitzo said while driving.

"So you're a schizoid then?" Brittany answered, sarcastically.

" I just saved you're ass.. Well asses in this case, and the thanks I get is trying to figure out what kind of jerk-off I am?" He spat.

"Can you blame us? You are dressed up like you think you think you're a pirate, and you threw us in a car and are taking us to God-knows-where. Sorry if we aren't as grateful as you would like us to be!" Brittany yelled.

"Maybe I am" Schitzo pirate replied.

"Are what? A pirate or taking us to God-knows-where" Came Kristen's confused response.

"Both. Savvy?"

"Yes, quite." Brittany answered.

"Your sarcastic ones, aren't you?"

"Yup" Kristen said, with pride.

"So, cut the crap and tell us where we're going" Britt said.

"Why, not a fan of surprise?" Said schitzo, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"NO not really, and if you aren't going to tell us, you can at least tell us your name"

" Sparrow.. Jack Sparrow.. Captain Jack Sparrow.. The Great Captian Jack Sparrow.. The Debonair Great Capti-"

"WE GET IT, IN OTHER WORDS A SCHITZO"


End file.
